This invention relates to fuel cells formed by aligning fluid flow plates and other components to form a fuel cell assembly stack. In particular, this invention provides an improved means of introducing fluid from a fluid manifold into channels in a fluid flow plate. While this invention can be applied to various apparatuses involving stacked fluid flow plates, it is particularly pertinent to fuel cells using Proton Exchange Membrane technology.